Killian's Birthday Gift
by KarenWriter
Summary: Emma has been acting strange, lately. She disappears for hours almost every day and Hook wants to know the reason. He will discover the "surprising truth" on his birthday. CS! One-shot!


_Re-edited by the lovely beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**Killian's Birthday Gift**

Emma has been acting strange, lately. She has disappeared for several hours every single day in the past week, and Hook wants to know the reason. Emma has explained to him that although she has been his girlfriend for quite some time, she still deserves time to herself. Of course, the reformed pirate doesn't give up so easily, but little does he know he is about to surprisingly find out on his birthday.

It's late and Emma is still working at the sheriff station. She's filing some papers when Hook decides to pay her a visit - he is right behind her.

"Are you going to tell me, love?" Hook whispers in her ear - for the seventh time that day.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Stop it, Killian! It's not funny anymore," she replies, upset, tone tired.

She walks to her desk and Hook follows her.

"I didn't come here for your entertainment, lass. You know why I'm here," Hook implies,

his tone changing to a serious one.

Emma turns around to face him.

"You're getting on my nerves, Killian!" Emma exclaims, annoyed, as kindly as she can - and adds - "Now, go or I will proceed as a sheriff," she declares, her tone serious.

"Oh, please, I'd love to see you using those handcuffs on me," Hook says, teasingly, with a flirty look on his face, drawing his body nearer to hers.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles shyly.

"I'm serious Killian, get out," Emma states and starts pacing again - Hook still following her.

"I just want to know where you go all the time ... without me," he emphasizes.

Emma stops and turns around. "Are you ... jealous?" she asks him, tone curious.

He simply stares at her, coyly, and doesn't say a word - more like trying to hide the truth.

Emma smiles kindly and walks to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Now, go to the loft, change your clothes and when I'm done with this, I'll see you at your birthday party, okay?" she explains, slowly, with a smile.

"You do realize you have to do better if you really want me to leave, love?" Hook says, his tone more like an affirmation, brushing her hair back with his hook.

Emma smiles knowingly and places a chaste kiss to his lips, making him sigh when the kiss ends.

"Alright, I'll see you at Granny's then ... your Highness," Hook says, bowing to her.

Emma rolls her eyes - though her cheeks redden and a shy smile appears on her lips.

...

An hour later, Hook enters Granny's Diner alongside the Charmings to celebrate his birthday - colorful balloons are hanging everywhere and there's even a table full of presents.

As soon as he enters through the door, everyone walks up to him to congratulate him with a hug and giving their best wishes - it seems like almost the whole town is there. Who would have guessed a fearsome pirate who became a hero could be so popular and loved?

Minutes later, as everyone is sharing drinks and eating Granny's special recipe for this event, Emma shows up more beautiful than ever. As Hook sees her entering the diner, he's totally out of breath - and she seems to be blown away by the sight of him as soon as she finds him standing to her father's right.

Without further ado, Emma walks toward him, extending her arms to hug him and giving a kiss to her boyfriend.

Everyone is having fun, smiling, talking, and enjoying the birthday party that Emma and Henry organized for Hook.

At one point of the party, they all are dancing while the dwarves act like a choir - or an attempt of a choir - making everyone laugh.

Then at the table, Hook is in front of the big cake. He closes his eyes and makes a wish, blowing out the candle.

Moments later, Hook is trying to take a bite of his cake while Emma takes charge of all the ones who try to approach him.

Sooner than later, Hook has cake all over his face thanks to Henry, who only giggles just like everyone else - somehow the boy managed to get rid of her Mother and smacked Hook in the face with the cake.

Hook hugs Emma and kisses her, smearing cake on her face. They both laugh and Snow and Charming share a tender smile - they have never seen their daughter this happy.

Emma takes a napkin to clean Hook's face and when he is finally cake-free, Charming makes a toast in Hook's honor, followed by Robin Hood. Hook blushes and scratches the back of his ear shyly while he listens to the toasts - and hugs his blonde girlfriend, firmly. Hook has been introduced to so many "bloody weird traditions" of the land without magic, as he calls them, but has never been this happy before.

…

Just before the fall of the sun at dusk, just before the darkness covers the sky, Emma has one last surprise for her pirate ...

"Where are you taking me, love? Are you planning to use those handcuffs now?" Hook asks her, teasingly - as they exit the diner.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Just follow me, Killian. I have another present for you," she declares, with a smile, taking his good hand into hers.

"I like the sound of it, but wouldn't it be better given to me at Granny's?" Hook asks her - and adds, taking the lapels of her red leather jacket to bring her closer to him - "Or is it something you prefer to show me in private?" he asks her, tone teasing, licking his upper lip.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles - it will never be enough with him. He is like an immature boy, but to be honest, she likes it.

"Just keep walking, Killian ..." Emma says, in a scolding manner, with a smile - to which Hook chuckles.

…

As they reach the end of the street, Emma asks him to cover his eyes - and of course, Hook has another innuendo that makes her roll her own.

Even though, he is blindfolded, Hook knows exactly where he is. "Why are we at the docks, love?" he asks her - minutes later.

"Just a few steps more Killian, we're almost there," Emma assures him, a bit annoyed - he is acting like a child.

"I assume from your tone that it will take a little longer than that, lass," Hook replies.

"Don't be annoying, 'birthday boy'. We're here. Now, take the blindfold off," Emma indicates, in a better mood - as they're feeling the fresh wind of the ocean on their faces.

Hook obeys at the sound of her voice and right in front of him, right there, where the silence is overshadowed by the noise of the waves of the sea and the song of the gulls, with a spectacular sunset in the background, it's standing, monumental and vigorous, in all its glory ... _The Jolly Roger_.

Hook is just stuck there, with his hung mouth open - he thinks this is a vision, a dream.

Emma starts to grow nervous at his silence, but he finally collects his thoughts to speak.

"You ... you brought _her_ back," Hook affirms, his tone barely above a whisper, without taking his eyes off of his beloved ship.

"Yeah, well ... with some help," Emma confesses, nervously, biting her lower lip - she doesn't know what he is thinking and plus, she is unable to see the special glow he has in his eyes.

Hook finally turns her head toward her.

"Why? I gave up my ship for you, Swan. You know that," Hook says, confused, tone serious.

Emma moves closer to him.

"Yeah, but I know how much _she_ means to you. You have done and left so many things for me that I thought it would be only fair to give you something you love," Emma explains, kindly, hope in her eyes.

"_But I already have it_," Hooks assures her, pulling her closer to him, looking straight into her eyes, lovingly.

She smiles and he kisses her, sweetly.

"Thank you, love," Hook says, with a smile - once they have separated.

"You're welcome," Emma whispers, coyly.

They look at each other and Hook kisses Emma again. He suddenly chuckles into her lips and breaks the kiss.

"Wait, Swan. Is this what you were doing all this time? You went to the Enchanted Forest 'again' and 'stole' my ship?" Hook asks her, with a big smile upon his face.

"I didn't steal it ... considering it was yours," Emma defends, playing shyly with the chain around his neck.

They giggle at that and Hook hugs her tightly, placing his good hand and hook on her waist.

"Well, there's definitely a pirate in you, Swan," Hook declares, happily.

Emma blushes and smiles proudly.

"But maybe next time I can accompany you; you could have hurt yourself," Hook adds, still embracing her.

Emma roll her eyes.

"It's called 'surprise gift' for a reason, Killian, and it was hard to dodge all of your questions by the way," Emma points out, with a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't find it out then. You're bloody brilliant, love," Hook says, and kisses her girlfriend one more time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
